


Just a Flight Away

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly belated bday gift for the wonderful <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sahiya.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sahiya.livejournal.com/"><b>sahiya</b></a> - I wanted to give you something bright and happy and I figured post-series happily-ever-after for Neal and Sara should do it, especially with a bonus invitation for Peter and El to join them :D Happy birthday, my friend :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Flight Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts).



  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/99p5ufgpn7kqpvt/flightaway.png?dl=0)  



End file.
